Unicorn Plushie Sewing Pattern (Corinne Bradd)
Pattern Click here for the pdf of this pattern Tutorial *Print out the pattern. Trace the shapes onto thin card and cut out. Draw around the main pieces onto the reverse of Familiar Roots Birch fabric and cut out, adding a 5mm seam allowance. The drawn lines will act as guidelines for sewing. Cut the unicorn’s head gusset, body gusset and inner ears from Traces of Still water fabric. *Fold under 5mm at the end of each leg on the main body and gusset pieces, then tack. This will enable you to stitch the hooves in place easily later on. Stitch each unicorn head piece to the corresponding neck section of the main body, matching up points E and F. Tack in place and sew back stitch by hand for a smooth curve. Press the seam to the concave side and topstitch 2mm from the seam line to accentuate the curve of the unicorn’s cheek. *Stitch the two body gusset pieces right sides together from A to D. Open out and press before joining the tip of the head gusset to the tip of the body gusset at point A by sewing across them, 5mm from the point. This ensures a neat finish on the chest of the unicorn. *Sew each body piece to either side of the body gusset, right sides together, but do not stitch across the base of the feet. Pin, tack and stitch the head gusset up the chest and around the unicorn’s face, finishing at point B. Pin, tack and stitch the back gusset to the rear of the body pieces, right sides together, matching up points C and D. Sew around the remaining area of the head and back, leaving an 8cm long gap along the neck for turning. *Clip the curved seams and corners before turning out. Stuff the legs first with a knitting needle or similar, pushing small pieces of filling up the leg through the holes at the hoof end. Stuff back down into the legs through the gap in the neck. Keep adding filling through both gaps to make it well-compressed. This will keep the legs straight and allow the unicorn to stand up. *Firmly stuff the rest of the unicorn’s body, using small pieces of filling at a time to prevent lumps and bumps forming under the fabric and spoiling the lines of the unicorn. Once stuffed, fold in the raw edges of the gap and slip stitch closed. *Cut four 3cm long ovals and four 1.5cm x 10cm rectangles from felt for the hooves. Wrap a rectangle around the base of a leg, making sure the edge lines up with the folded edge of the fabric. Oversew the seam at the back of the leg with matching cotton. Place an oval felt piece on top and oversew the three layers of felt and folded fabric together. Wrap a 10cm length of ric rac around the top of the felt rectangle and stitch in place through all the layers. Repeat for the other legs. *Cut 16cm x 30cm from white cotton. Sew a straight line or small stitches on one long side, 1cm from the edge. Clip into the other edge with sharp scissors, making notches every 1cm. Tear from each notch down to the sewn line to make a long, raggy fringe. Take the uncut edge of the sheeting and coil it around a knitting needle to make a tassel. Secure with a few stitches before oversewing the top of the tassel to the rump of the unicorn. *Cut four 8cm x 20cm pieces of sheeting. Stack them together and sew down one long side, 5mm from the edge. Snip the opposite edge of the fabric pieces as before and tear down to the sewn line to make the mane. Flatten the seam allowance and oversew each side to the seam, starting midway between points B and E and finishing at the base of the neck. *Take the four ear pieces and sew into pairs, right sides together. Turn out and fold in 5mm along the raw edge, then tack. Pin the ears to the side of the head, in line with the cheek seam, adding a tuck to the inside of the ear to give it shape. Oversew in place with tiny stitches. *Sew a 2cm button to either side of the head, passing the thread right through the middle of the stuffed shape from one button to the other, using a long needle and keeping the thread taut so the eyes are slightly indented. Repeat this process at the nose of the unicorn without using buttons to create nostrils. *Cut a long triangle from felt, 10cm high x 6cm across the base. Fold in half and oversew down the long seam. Firmly stuff the resulting cone with filling. Take a length of ric rac and stitch it around the cone in an spiral, starting from the tip and working down evenly. Tuck the raw end of the ric rac inside the cone before oversewing to the unicorn’s brow, just below the forelock. Category:Pattern Category:Plushie Category:Tutorial Category:Fantasy Category:Assumed personal use only Category:Pdf